


Which Are You?

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Life lesson, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, overcome obstacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Found a video on Facebook of this life lesson and I knew this would be perfect for Mari and her dad. Enjoy it!





	Which Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Found a video on Facebook of this life lesson and I knew this would be perfect for Mari and her dad.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy it!

Marinette had probably what she considers the worst week of her life. No matter how hard she tried, her school work wasn't up to standards, Chloé ran her mouth chipping away at Marinette's confidence which cultivated into being embarrassed in front of Adrien. And to top it all off, there was an Akuma everyday; hence why she did poorly on her homework. After getting embarrassed in front of Adrien, Marinette ran home from school at the end of the day. She rushed in, feeling the tears in her eyes. She almost made it to her room when someone stopped her.  
"Marinette? Are you okay?"  
It was her papa. Marinette would have normally tried to play it off and say she was fine but her face told him she wasn't. He smiled at her and she ran to him, with the tears finally being released. She felt his arms wrap around her.  
"P-papa," she whimpered. "I'm so tired! Everyday this week has been horrible! Every time I overcome one obstacle, another one pops up! I can't handle it!"  
Tom let his daughter cry a bit before wiping her tears and then lead her into the kitchen. He filled three pots with water and set them to boil.  
"What are you doing," Marinette asked but Tom said nothing.  
He went to the pantry and came back with potatoes and ground coffee and eggs from the refrigerator.  
"What are you doing," asked Marinette again with some annoyance in her voice.  
Tom still said nothing and the water began to bubble. The first pot was filled with potatoes, the second with the eggs and finally the third with ground coffee. Marinette was getting impatient.  
"Can you please just tell me what you are doing," she demanded. But Tom still said nothing.  
He finally took the pots off the stove, puts the potatoes and eggs on a plate and poured the coffee in a cup.  
"What do you see," he finally asked.  
"Potatoes, eggs and coffee," snapped Marinette. "I don't see how that's supposed to help me!"  
"Look closer," her father said.  
Marinette poked at the soft, hot potatoes. She peeled the shell from an egg, noticing how hard and white it was underneath. She then sipped the rich, dark coffee.  
"I still don't understand."  
"The potatoes, the eggs and the coffee all faced the same obstacle. They were all put into hot water," Tom explained. "The potatoes went in strong and hard, but the water made them soft and weak. The eggs were fragile, but the water made them harder. But the coffee wasn't changed by the water. Instead, the coffee changed the water and made it into something new." Tom then put an arm around Marinette and smiled. "Which are you? Are you a potato, an egg, or a coffee bean? When challenges come along, will you weaken, turn hard inside or turn it into an opportunity to make something new?"  
Marinette let her father's words sink in and with a smile, took the coffee cup and sipped it.


End file.
